The Fire
by DxElle
Summary: What happens when Bella is changed after the Cullens leave and she is forced to try her hand at tracking? Will she be forced to turn to a more powerful family? R
1. Chapter 1

B POV

**a/n I Do Not Own Twilight **

B POV

When I opened my eyes it was nearly pitch black around me but my eyes adjusted quickly, it was strange I felt so cold, rigid, hard and I could hear everything, the whispering of the leaves, the hum of some far away plane, and then the most amazing sound drifted over, the smell was absolutely delicious I simply had to have it I got up and followed the trail till I stumbled upon it, it was a caribou I felt the venom pooling in my mouth I leapt from behind and sank my teeth into it's neck drained the thrashing animal of its blood and when I was finished I dug a shallow grave and buried the evidence.

Once I was done I ran to a place where I knew I should be a place where I knew the most beautiful creature in the world would be waiting.

But upon arrival I was attacked by an onslaught of memories…

"I'm not good for you Bella…"

I remembered that he had left me all of them did. I was their pet and when they were done "playing" with me they picked up and moved on.

I began gasping for air and sobbing though I could no longer cry.

I remembered walking to the meadow, our meadow, our once perfectly pristine meadow.

I remembered Laurant, he was circling me I remember him closing in on me finally to sink his teeth into where my neck and should met I remembered him backing up gasping writhing then getting up to run leaving me there to change alone.

The Cullens were gone and I was alone.

I went to walk through the forest then I crossed a trail. The smell like rust and salt blended together… disgusted me to no end but I just had to go see what it was.

I crept up behind the source only to find it was a hiker. I saw them and turned and ran before they could catch sight of me.

About two miles out I finally slowed down to human pace. "How did I just do that how am I a newborn vampire and disgusted my human blood?!"

I knew what I had to do I had to find the Cullens so I went into their home and changed into some clothes Alice and Rosalie had left behind and while doing so I looked in the mirror simply curious, and I was beautiful I had curves in all the right places my cheeks were angular, my hair was shiny and fell in soft waves I actually shocked my self but I picked up and continued to pack and few extra outfits and set out on my journey I was to try my hand at tracking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I Do Not Own Twilight **

**Sorry for the chapters being so short when I write them they are like 5 pages long then on here only 1 so sorry! By the way if yall have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them.**

B POV

I have been a vampire for 83 years. And my record is impeccable its as clean as Carlisle of course that was made immensely easier by the fact that I am utterly disgusted by human blood. Carlisle used to say that vampires bring their strongest trait of their human lives with them into their vampire lives so I can only assume that that it is because the sight and smell of human blood made me sick in my human life.

But 15 years into tracking I had lost any signs of a trail which just goes to show that I am that horrible of a tracker. So I was forced to give up and continue my existence I tried to pretend as if they never existed as if I never lost my all my parents. I tried to pretend that I wasn't left behind by my brothers and sisters. I tried to move about my "life" as if I wasn't abandoned by my best friend. And I tried my best to hide from the world that I had been completely abandoned by my love knowing that he didn't love me.

Even as I gave up tracking I continued to travel, I visited faraway lands and learned many languages. I even visited the Volturi for a spell. I really liked the city but I had to leave due to the fact that they feasted on humans quite frequently, while it was not a temptation to me it was simply disturbing and deeply annoying to have them try to goad me into eating with them.

So after my farewell I went back to the states and while passing through Nightington, North Carolina I came across a girl of about 17 who had been mauled by a wolf. So I just quickly bent down and bit her. I instantly regretted it, what if she hated me for doing this to her. But then she started screaming so I bent down to bite both her wrist and her ankles to try to speed up the transformation, but she only started to scream even louder so I picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat of my Audi and sped close to 120mph all the way to my little house about 27 miles away. It would be perfect for her considering it was tucked all the way back into the woods, at least until she had control. I got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side picked her up and ran her up to one of my spare bed rooms. From the feel of her body temperature she was already physically transforming I placed her on the bed and waited with her to ride out the transformation. After 3am or so she finally began to quiet down but I could tell that it was only because she had screamed herself hoarse, it would pick back up again in a few hours. This went on routinely along with her thrashing, sobbing, and screaming for nearly two and a half days. All the while I sat beside her going over and over in my head, "what have I done?" I sang to her, and held her hand and comforted her any way I could but still I couldn't believe I had done such a thing to her so carelessly put her through so much pain but finally she settled down and the transformation ways over. She sat up quickly and looked and around then started clutching at her throat, then I remembered the thirst that first strikes a newborn, right, we must go hunting…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight.**

B POV

I took one glance at her blood red eyes and motioned for her to take my hand and after a few moments hesitation she did. So I led her outside and let her find the source of all the smells that would ease the burn.

It took a split second for her to tear off into the distance after the deer and I ran after her staying a length behind her, and when she finished the deer she had dribbled blood on herself making a bit of a mess but I showed her how to dig the grave and bury the carcass. She stared at the deer with expressions of guilt and shame on her face but after it was fully covered she looked up at me.

"What's your name?"

She dropped her gaze and glanced back up looking utterly confused then she said, "Leslie…"

"Leslie, very pretty…Do you know what you are?"

She looked back up at me and replied, "Th-Thank you I don't know I would guess a vampire but that's impossible they d-d-don't exist!"

I placed my hand on her shoulder and asked, "Would you like to go back to the house so I can better explain everything?"

She glanced back at the ground and simply nodded. _God how am I going to explain this?!_

We walked into the "living room" and she sat gingerly beside me on the couch and just looked at me so I started, "Well you were right, you are a vampire. I found you in the woods after you had been mauled by a wolf."

At that she just dropped her head and let her hair fall in between us like a curtain. It took me back to that fateful biology class… I quickly snapped myself out of my reverie when I heard her whisper, "and my parents?"

I nodded for a moment then just decided to tell her the truth "The will be at 2 p.m. tomorrow."

At that she let loose and slumped over and dry sobbed for over an hour while I sat there stroking her hair trying to comfort her any way that I could.

Finally she resurfaced while I was in mid thought as to whether or not she would have a power. She looked down at herself and asked, "If it's alright with you I would really love a shower may I borrow some clothes?"

"Of course! We look to be about the same size…"

At that we set off towards the bathroom that would be hers if she decided to stay with me, I reached in the closet and grabbed some towels and led her into the bathroom. Then I turned around to asked, "Do you need anything else?"

And then for the first time since I encountered her she gave me a small shy smile and said, "No thank you."

So I turned to leave but before I left I turned to say, "Just be careful of your new strengths be a lot more gentle but if anything gets broken don't worry everything in here can be replaced." Then I flashed a huge grin and turned to leave.

As I walked down the hall to my bedroom which was just as I had left it when I was here for my hunting expedition and vacation about 5 months ago. I had painted it ocean blue with and oak dresser and bed. My favorite thing about my room is my bed it's so big and inviting and my bedspread is so fluffy it's a lighter shade of blue than that of my walls. I love to come in here and curl up into all the blankets and pillows and pretend to sleep. After I finished observing my room I walked over to my walk in closet and picked out a new pair of jeans and a green tee shirt with pumas for Leslie.

Then I quickly showered in my bathroom and changed into a pair of light blue jeans with a dark blue button down shirt which I rolled up to my forearms and my midnight blue and white American eagle flip flops. I looked in the mirror and smiled I had to admit I am very pretty now, I think I could even give Rosalie a run for her money now which I'm quite sure she wouldn't like very much. My mousy hair had gotten longer and now almost reached my waist it fell in long loose curls, it was now a richer color of brown with lighter streaks interwoven throughout it all I loved it. My eyes were now back to the normal gold color after changing Leslie, and my cheeks were angular and my lips had filled out and gotten plump. I went from thin to curvy, from translucent to the most beautiful haunting pale tone, and I don't know how but I grew and inch and a half during my transformation so my legs were now gorgeously long. Just as I finished appraising myself I heard the shower turn off so I grabbed the clothes I had laid out for her and dashed over to the guest bathroom and knocked even though she had already heard me "Come in…"

I slowly opened the door and had to stifle a laugh both the shower handles were mangled, as was the door knob, the soap was in pieces, the shampoo and conditioner bottles were squeezed in half. She glanced around then looked back to me and we both burst out laughing at the same time. When we recovered I handed her the change of clothes and walked out into the living room after a few moments she walked into the living room

Leslie truly was a beauty we were the same height and mostly the same size. She had dirty blonde hair that reached just past her shoulder blades it shimmered and shined down her back, and it was pin straight. Her eyes her bright red and other than the fact that her shoulders were just a little bit wider than mine we look just alike.

"Would you like to help me unpack my car?"

"Sure as long as I don't break anything…" This is good I thought, she is smiling a lot more now…

"I have a few bags for my stay up, the rest we can order off the internet when we unload my laptop out of the car." As we walked into the garage we froze there was a smell that didn't belong to either one of us. Someone was here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

B POV

Leslie and I walked into the garage and immediately all signs of playfulness and laughter vanished both of us knelt into a crouch.

Then a voice from the far side of the garage spoke, "Bella, Bella, you wouldn't want to fight an old friend now would you?"

Leslie stayed in her defensive crouch position looking from my face to the dark corner and back to me waiting for some sort of signal that she could relax .

Finally the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow.

I gasped.

Leslie interpreting my reaction snarled and was positioning herself for attack.

Tensions rose. That is until a wave of calmness rolled over us.

I burst out laughing, "Jasper! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was hunting a while a ways and I came across a scent that could belong to no one but you, so I followed it all the way up here. I have been in here since the beginning of the second day of her transformation."

"Well why didn't you just come in? I wouldn't have minded the help also why would you hide in a dark corner if you knew I wouldn't know your scent? Is everyone else with you?" I asked all these questions building up hysteria which I'm sure jasper could feel.

"Well Bella why don't we go inside and I will answer all your questions."

So I led them inside to the living room where Leslie and I sat on the couch and Jasper sat on the opposing seat.

"Well I didn't come in because I knew tensions were high and your follower here would have tried to take me out, you had to do it alone in order to become leader of your coven. I hid in the corner to see if you would recognize my scent and if not how would you react. And finally no I'm alone Alice and I have sadly divorced."

Leslie sat dumbfounded and now that I have been around jasper I could sense even stronger that she was still tensed for attack, so I turned to her first,

"Jasper is okay I knew him back when I was still human he won't do anything you can trust him."

She looked me in the eyes and finally settled back into the couch.

So I turned back to Jasper, "So no one knows you're here? What do you mean you and Alice divorced? Why?"

"No, none of them know I'm here, when I left them they were in Toronto. Alice and I aren't together anymore we simply fell out of love; we still love each other just platonically now. That's why I'm alone I felt it was best not to make things awkward so I left out on my own, so do you have room for one more?"

I began to tear up I couldn't believe that I could really have one of my brothers back with out having to go through the one who broke my heart.

"Of course you can stay here, but we only have two rooms so I guess Leslie and I can share and you can have the guest bed room until she gets enough control to move again then we will find some where larger."

"That sounds great thank you Bella it sure is great to have you back. So what is your power?"


	5. Sorry

Hey Yall!

Sorry for the Author's note but...

Sorry I haven't updated either stories in like forever please put the

Blowtorches and chainsaws away…please? Ha ha yeah sorry I was

Pretty much blocked but now im all better for now… my muse

Hates me yeah I know its sad…but **my** Emmy-poo will beat her up!! Ha ha but I will be trying to update everything today again

sorry for the wait!

Love yall!

**DxElle**


End file.
